Ereri : Sex Games
by Imari111
Summary: Tout simple : Juste 10 Chapitres sur le couple Ereri, avec Levi, seme la majeure partie du temps. Chaque chapitre à un thème différent, et ils seront au total de 10. Important: Chaque chapitre est un bon gros lemon comme vous les aimez bandes de perverses. Alors lemon addict, par ici XD !
1. 1 : Au cinéma

Sa main faisait des va et viens de plus en plus prononcés sur mon sexe, me forçant à garder un volume sonore bas, de peur que malgré le film, des gens nous entendent.

\- L-Levi, j-j'en peu plus, je vais...

Petit flashback :

Je suis Eren Jeager 20 ans, je vis depuis maintenant 4 ans avec mon petit copain Levi Ackerman 23 ans. Je suis traducteur de livres à plein temps, et romancier en herbe quand j'ai le temps, quand à mon amant, il est salarié dans une grande entreprise d'édition.

J'était en train de lire la version anglaise du roman que j'allais devoir traduire, quand deux bras me prirent par derrière, me faisant tomber des mains le manuscrit. Mon Levi venait de rentrer, visiblement fatigué de cette journée.

\- Ca va, tu as l'air d'être fatigué ? Dur journée ?

\- Deux minutes... Je fais le pleins de Eren, et je suis tout à toi...

Oui, " faire le plein de Eren ", c'est une sorte de tradition pour Levi lorsqu'il rentre du boulot, il me fait un backhug, pose sa tête dans mon cou, et renifle mon odeur, pour soi disant se recharger après une dure journée de boulot. Cette " cérémonie " peut durer 30 minutes pour les plus longues.

Après seulement 10 minutes, il se décolla de mon dos, venant s'assoir à mes cotés, regardant le manuscrit que j'avais fait tomber auparavant.

\- Ton nouveau boulot ?

\- Oui, je l'ai reçu cette après midi, j'étais en train de lire la version anglaise, avant de commencer la traduction.

\- Franchement, j'envie ton boulot, t'a juste à copier des livres en anglais pour les traduires en français. De mon coté, Hanji m'a harcelé toute la journée, toute contente de son nouveau poisson rouge, qui va sûrement finir disséqué ou je ne sais quoi par cette folle du bulbe. Elle me fatigue, sans compter la date limite qui approche, et tous ce foutue auteurs qui n'ont pas terminé, je vais finir en dépression si ça continue.

\- Heureusement que moi je suis là pour que tu puisse faire le plein.

\- Oui. Sinon Eren, vu que demain c'est notre jour de congé à tout les deux, ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma, il y a un nouveau film qui est sortit, et je voudrais aller le voir. Ca te dit ?

\- Pourquoi pas, la traduction de ce roman n'est pas très urgente, alors je peux me permettre un jour de congé.

\- Cependant Eren, j'aimerais tenter quelque chose lors de la séance.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Je te ferais la surprise demain, tu verras, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

Fin du flashback :

Voilà comment moi Eren, 20 ans, s'est retrouvé en train de se faire branler par son petit copain en plein cinéma, en toute discrétion.

Au fur et à mesure que je me sentais venir, la main de Levi s'accéléra sur mon membre, me procurant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Nous étions côte à côte, sur des sièges un peu à l'écart du monde. Ne pouvant plus me tenir droit, mon torse se renversa sur les jambes de Levi, et plus précisément, pile au dessus de son membre, tout aussi dur que le miens. Ne pouvant plus tenir, je baissa la braguette de son pantalon, et faufila ma main à travers le tissus de son caleçon, le libérant de ses vêtements trop serrés. Je débuta des va et viens avec main, puis avec ma bouche, je vin titiller son glande, le caressant avec ma langue, sans pour autant le gober. Je descendis ma bouche plus bas, et parcourant de ma langue la longueur de son sexe, ma main jouait avec ses bourses, lui donnant ainsi plus de plaisir, suite au gémissement étouffé que Levi n'arrivait pas totalement à supprimer. Je décida de mettre un terme à cette exquise douleur dont Levi était victime, et me mis à englober tout son membre, creusant mes joues, et allant jusqu'au bout, lui faisant profité d'une gorge profonde. Ma bouche alla de plus en plus vite, s'accordant ainsi au rythme de sa main sur mon sexe. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaire, Levi se vida dans ma bouche et moi dans sa main, j'avalait ce qui sortait, quand à Levi, il sorti un mouchoir de sa poche, m'essuyant le surplus ainsi que la bouche.

Etant trop fatigué de ce qui venait de ses passer, ma tête vint se poser contre l'épaule de Levi, qui lui semblait un peu essoufflé, avec des joues rouge. Je laissa Morphée me prendre dans ses bras, étant bien trop fatigué pour regarder le film, chose que nous devions faire à la base.

OOO

Je me réveilla doucement, dans notre lit, il faisait nuit, et j'était dans les bras de Levi, qui me regardait avec sa légendaire tête blasée. Je resserra ma prise sur ses hanches, et demanda timidement:

\- Dit, Levi... o-ont pourra recommencer, c-c'était excitant comme jamais...

Ses yeux devinrent ceux d'un fauve, prêt à attaquer la pauvre proie que je suis...

\- Bien sûr Eren, on recommencera autant de fois que tu le veux, pour moi aussi c'étais excitant comme jamais.

Je callais ma tête contre son torse, humant son odeur qui me rendait dingue.

Eren 20 ans, venais de débuter une partie de jeux sexuels avec son petit-ami, Levi, au plus grand bonheur des deux.


	2. 2 : Au parc

L'herbe me chatouillait le corps, me provocant une suite de frisson, d'ici, la Lune était visible, et elle brillait dune lumière éclatante, comme si elle cherchait à nous éclairer.

\- L-Levi !!!! Ah~

\- Chut Eren, ce serait bête si quelqu'un t'entendais ou te voyait non ?

Les mains de Levi parcouraient mon corps, suivant ainsi mes courbes, même si il les avait déjà explorées mainte et maintes fois. Sa bouche vint à la rencontre de la mienne, coupant ainsi mes faibles gémissement, sa langue se mêlât à la mienne, m'imposent ainsi un rythme rapide. Ses mains était toujours en train de caresser mon corps, mes hanches, mes jambes ainsi que tout zone pouvant me procurer du plaisir.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace, la main de Levi descendit de plus en plus bas, elles manquèrent volontairement mon sexe, me provoquant ainsi un râle de mécontentement contre ses lèvres toujours collées aux miennes. Sa main s'arrêta finalement sur mon entrée, il y inséra un doigts, nos bouches se perdirent, me rendant ainsi le droit de gémir.

Son doigt alla creuser encore plus loin dans mon orifice, il le retira brusquement, mais mes gémissement n'avait toujours pas cessés, il prit deux de ses doigts, et les rentra violemment en moi, cependant, aucune douleur ne s'était faite sentir suite à cette intrusion, au contraire, un bonheur et un bien être sans pareil s'était emparé de mon corps et de ma raison, de ses deux doigts, il attrapa la chose qu'il m'avait inséré avant de partir : Un œuf vibrant.

Flash-back : Quelques heures avant : 

Levi venait de rentrer, toujours aussi exténué que d'habitude, il parti ver la cuisine, se prit un verre d'eau et vint s'asseoir à coté de moi sur la table à manger.

\- Bonne journée ?

Levi prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau avant de me répondre.

\- Hanji à ramené son poisson rouge de mes deux au bureau aujourd'hui, elle lui à fait faire le tour de tout le service de rédaction, comme si c'était son gosse, et alors que je travaillait, elle est arrivée en courant, à trébuché va savoir comment, et à renversé la totalité du bocal, poisson compris sur mon bureau, sauf que nemo a fait un plongeon dans mon café brulant.

\- Aïe

\- Tu peux le dire, après ça, quand Hanji s'est rendu compte de sa connerie, et quand elle a voulue

«sauver» le poisson, il était déjà cuit et mort à l'intérieur de mon café, elle a passé la journée à me traiter de meurtrier sans coeur.

\- Tu la pas tuée au moins ?

Oui, avec Levi on sait jamais, surtout quand on bousille son café avec un cadavre de poisson rouge, alors l'option qu'une Hanji se soit faite tuée aujourd'hui n'est pas impossible.

\- Non, Erwin m'en a empêché avant que je le fasse, tch...

\- Parce que ta vraiment essayé !!! ( NDA : Bien sûr, gardez tout ceci dans un esprit comique )

\- Elle à bousillé mon café et mon bureau avec un poisson mort et de l'eau encore plus dégueulasse qu'un troue du cul d'éléphant, même lui arracher les ongles un par un aurait été trop sympas pour cette folle. Et toi ? Aucun incident avec des poissons morts ?

\- Non, jai passé toute la journée à traduire le livre que jai reçu la semaine dernière, et jen suis encore qu'au début.

Levi se leva et partit laver son verre, et revint près de moi, il se mit derrière mon dos, m'entourent ainsi les épaules de ses bras puissant, son odeur de menthe parvint à mes narines, me donnant envie de me blottir contre son torse.

Mais avant que je nai eu le temps de me retourner, sa voie grave que j'adorais pris les devants.

\- Dis moi Eren, la semaine dernière, après le cinéma, tu ma bien dit que tu voulais recommencer non ?

Ma tête devint rouge, j'avais dit ça sous le coup de l'ambiance, je le pensait pas vraiment !! Bon...C'est vrai que c'était super excitant, et que je ne saurais sire non à une autre expérience de ce genre, mais.

\- Eren.

Sa voie me coupa en plein débat mental.

\- Ma question est simple, est-ce que tu veux recommencer ?

Son ton n'est pas dur, mais il n'est pas doux non plus, pourtant, ce côté de Levi, violent, puissant, comme un loup, est sûrement celui que je préfère parmi toutes ses facettes.

Je répondis avec une légère excitation dans la voix, me remémorant de ce que nous avions fait.

\- O-oui, je m'en souvient.

\- Dans ce cas, jai un cadeau pour toi, lève toi et rejoins moi dans la chambre, maintenant.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, je posa le livre, et partit avec lui dans notre chambre, arrivé, il me poussa sur le lit, et me retira chacun de mes vêtements, me rendant ainsi nu comme un vers. Il alla ver la table de nuit, et pris le tube de lubrifiant, il me le lançais et dit :

\- Prépare toi si tu veux avoir la surprise.

Et encore une fois, en bon soumis de ce couple, je pris le tube de lubrifiant, et m'en mis un peu sur trois de mes doigts, jen avançait un près de mon entrée, et le rentra, je fut pris dun léger sursaut au contact de la substance froide, mais aucune douleur n'était présente, je rentrait donc le doigt entièrement à l'intérieur, me provoquant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Je bougea doucement ce doigt, et y rentra un deuxième. J'étais tellement gêné par la situation, le regard de Levi n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, ils me regardaient toujours avec un air de prédateur, et pourtant, ça m'excitait de plus en plus

Petit à petit, un troisième doigts vint se joindre aux deux autres, me faisant ainsi, gémir de plus belle, mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement pour que je puisse ressentir les sensations plus intensément. Une fois que mon troue s'était assez élargie, je rouvrit les yeux et vue sans surprise que Levi n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position initiale, profitant sûrement du spectacle que mes doigts et mon cul lui offrait. Il s'avança doucement ver moi, et c'est à ce moment là que je vis qu'il tenait quelque chose dans la main, il posa un genoux sur le lit, et avec lune de ses mains, il entrouvrit mes cuisse, mettant ainsi mon érection et mon troue en évidence, c'est alors que je vis ce qu'il gardait dans sa main : Un œuf vibrant.

Mais au lieu d'être gêner comme tout être humains normal, mon rythme cardiaque accéléra plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, et mon excitation augmenta en flèche, imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait me faire avec ce simple jouet. Levi remarqua rapidement l'effet que cela avait sur moi :

\- Je risque de devenir jaloux, tu ne fait jamais cette tête quand tu vois ma bite, ça t'excite pas vrai ? De penser à tout ce que je pourrais te faire avec cette œuf.

\- O-oui, jen peux plus d'attendre, sil te plais, fait quelque chose.

\- Pervers.

Le mot cru que Levi venait de prononcer m'avait rendue encore plus chaud, et mon érection devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Mon amour approcha l'oeuf de mon entrée chaude et détendue, et sans douceur, il me l'inséra à l'intérieur. Un long gémissement sorti de mes lèvres, et la douleur sur mon sexe devint moins pesante. Levi rapprocha son visage du miens, et emporta mes lèvres dans un baiser doux et emplie d'amour, même si la situation n'était pas vraiment favorable à ceci.

Mon amant se leva du lit après avoir rompu le baiser entre nous. Il parti en direction du dressing, et me pris sous-vêtements et vêtements puis me les jeta sur le corps.

\- Met les Eren, on sort.

\- Quoi ? M-maintenant, mais jai encore l'oeuf à l'intérieur, et mon é-érection est toujours présente.

Levi ne me répondit que dun sourire carnassier, mais je compris à quelle jeux sexuels j'allais jouer ce soir.

Retour au présent : 

Après avoir quitté la maison, Levi et moi ( NDA : et ton érection Eren XD ) avions pris le métro, pendant que nous étions à l'intérieur, Levi activa les vibrations du jouet à l'intérieur de moi, pour faire en sorte que mon excitation ne baisse pas. Durant tout le trajet, mes jambes tremblait, et mon visage était rouge comme jamais, je peinait tout autant à retenir mes gémissement à cause de l'objet vibrant dans mon cul, mais le fait de faire ça en public, rendait la chose bien plus excitante que je ne l'aurait cru. Ensuite, nous avions marchés dans la ville pour nous rendre dans un parce, ouvert et désert de tout visiteur. Évidemment, Levi, durant tout ce temps n'avait pas arrêté les vibrations du jouet, et arrivait à garder une tête entièrement neutre. Nous somme maintenant dans le parc, hors du sentier, derrière quelques buissons.

Après m'avoir retiré l'objet de ma délicieuse torture durant le trajet, Levi prit mes deux poignets en main, et revint coller sa bouche à la mienne dans un baiser qui était plus violent et plus brutal que le précèdent, sa langue vint caresser le bout de mes lèvres, et automatiquement, je les ouvrit pour permettre à sa langue de rejoindre la mienne. Pendant que mon intention était focalisée sur le baiser, l'autre main de Levi parcourait les courbes de mon corps, et vint se positionner sur mon érection qui jusque là n'avait pas eu le privilège de se faire toucher par les mains expertes de mon amant.

Sa main fit un mouvement de va et viens, mais resta sur une vitesse lente, ce qui n'eus comme effet que de me donner envie de me faire prendre violemment, peu importe que l'on soit dans un espace publique ou autre, de toute façon, jen ai plus rien à faire depuis un bon moment, la notion de plaisir avait foutue dehors la raison hors de mon cerveau. Je sépara nos lèvres, non sans faire de grand effort :

-L-Levi, je ten pris, prend moi

Le regard de prédateur de Levi resta suspendu au mien, et sans que je ne prenne le temps de réaliser, il s'était violemment introduit en moi, mais seule le bonheur de se faire remplir par mon amour se faisait ressentir, aucune douleur n'était présente, bien que l'instant présent était violent.

Levi entama de rapide va et viens à l'intérieur de mon orifice, il ressortait, pour pouvoir rentrer plus violemment, et ainsi frapper et maltraiter ma prostate. Il continua ainsi ses coups de butoir, mes cris pendant ce temps là n'était plus contenu à l'intérieur de mes lèvres depuis un bon moment, ils sortaient sans se soucier de si quelqu'un pouvait m'entendre, et cela avait lair de plaire énormément à Levi au vue de son sourire carnassier qui avait pris place sur son visage. Au fur et à mesure que les coups de reins de Levi se faisait de plus en plus fort, je sentait les portes de l'orgasme s'ouvrir à moi, et je me libéra sur le torse de Levi, dans un cris de jouissance à en faire rougir les actrices pornos. Levi se relâcha peut de temps après, me remplissant ainsi intégralement de son sperme.

Il se retira et s'allongea à coté de mon corps, même si nous étions encore sur l'herbe dun parc publique, dans lequel on venait de baiser comme des bêtes. Nos poitrines se soulevaient rapidement, et nos souffles était rapides comme jamais.

J'étais peut être un peu réticent face à ce genre d'activité sexuels, mais faut bien avouer que après ça, je suis partant pour recommencer quand il veut.

-L-Levi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis partant pour une prochaine fois, c'est quand tu veux mon ange.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de ton avis mon amour.


	3. 3 : L’anniversaire

PDV Eren :

J'ouvris la porte dans un grand fracas, rentrant enfin chez moi, exténué de cette journée.

-Je suis rentré Levi….

Mon amour se déplaça jusqu'à la porte d'entrée par laquelle j'étais rentré. J'enlevais mes chaussures, retirais mon manteau et le mit sur un crochet, puis m'effondra sur le sol, vidé de toute énergie.

\- A ce point là ?

-Oui, tu l'aurais vu, c'est un vrai démon, même Hanji paraît normal et sage à côté de ce truc.

\- J'ose pas imaginer ce que tu a du vivre aujourd'hui…

\- Et après ont ose nous dire que les enfants sont tous mignons et gentils, mais la seule chose que j'ai connu aujourd'hui, c'est le diable et les enfers en personne.

Levi me prit, me porta en sac à patate sur ses épaules et m'emmena sur le canapé, sur lequel il me lança sans aucune délicatesse.

\- T'a de la peinture sur les oreilles Eren, comment tu as fait ton coup ?

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, mais à la progéniture de Satan dont je me suis occupé, il a voulu « faire de la peinture », mais il a préféré le support vivant à la place de la feuille de papier. Je te jure que j'ai failli commettre un meurtre lorsque Armin et Erwin sont revenu, « tu verras, il est sage, promis » qu'il m'avait dit ce sale blond. Tu parles !!!! Il ne m'a pas respecté ne serait-ce qu'une minute !!!!! Plus jamais je ne garderais leur gosse, plutôt mourir !!!!!!

\- Ça a été traumatisant comme expérience on dirait.

\- Tu peux le dire, je suis crevé en tout cas, en plus ces dernières semaines j'ai pas eu de repos à cause du boulot, ils arrêtent pas de m'envoyer de nouveaux livres à traduire…

Levi s'assit à coté de moi, me fit un bisous sur la tempe, puis sur la joue, et il termina avec un long et doux baisé. Au bout de quelques secondes de pure bonheur, Levi retira sa bouche de la mienne, et posa sa tête sur mon épaules.

\- Je veux bien te croire que tu était très occupé et fatigué, parce que tu as oublié quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui.

\- Ha bon ?

\- T'es vraiment un idiot ou te le fais exprès ? Viens avec moi...

Le plus petit se leva du canapé sur lequel il était, pris la main de son homme, et l'emmena jusque dans la salle à manger, sur la table était dressée une magnifique nappe rouge, des assiettes en têtes à tête, des verres à vin et des chandelles pour compléter le tout.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de notre couple mon chérie, cela fait maintenant 5 ans que j'ai le plus bel homme du monde pour moi tout seule, même si il est un peu tête en l'air quand il s'y met.

Levi se rapprocha de moi, et me pris dans ses bras, il posa sa tête dans mon cou, huma mon odeur, et vint prendre mes lèvres dans un baisé amoureusement délicieux. Je glissa mes mains le long de son corps, et les logea dans le creux de ses reins. Levi approfondie le baisé en quémandant l'accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche, je lui offris sans résistance, et laissa ma langue jouer avec la sienne. L'échange me parut bien trop court lorsqu'il retira sa bouche de la mienne.

\- Je suis désolé, j'avais complètement oublié, avec tout le boulot que j'ai eu, plus le gamin à garder, je n'avais pas fais attention à la date…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu es là avec moi, je m'en fou bien.

Je repris les lèvres de Levi pour profiter de ce moment paisible, rien qu'a nous deux.

\- Je t'aime Levi.

\- Moi aussi Eren.

On se sépara de notre étreinte amoureuse, et Levi partis vers la table, tira une chaise et dis :

\- Si monsieur veux bien se donner la peine…

\- C'est pas tout les jours que je t'entends parler comme ça, tu serais presque aimable, fais attention Levi, ça pourrait t'être dangereux.

Dis-je pour me moquer un peu de lui.

\- Profite en bien, parce que c'est exceptionnelle idiot.

Le repas qui suivit fut parfait, Levi avait passé la journée aux fourneaux pour me préparer tout les plats que j'aime, et tout était absolument fantastique, pour le dessert, il avait acheter une tarte à la framboise, chez le meilleur pâtissier de toute la ville.

\- Cette tarte est vraiment délicieuse, je l'adore, merci mon cœur !!!

On continua à parler un peu le reste de la soirée, j'aidais Levi à débarrasser la table, puis nous sommes partis en direction de la chambre.

J'entrais en premier, je m'assis sur le lit, suivit de Levi, qui se posa à califourchon sur mes jambes, pile au dessus de ma queue. Il posa ses mais sur chaque cotés de mon cou, et sans un mot, il pris mes lèvres dans un baisé bien plus passionné que les précédents, sa langue rentra dans ma bouche, et vint titiller la mienne, s'en suit une danse torrides entre nos deux muscles roses, chacun voulant se battre pour dominer l'autre. Pendant ce temps, mes mains passèrent sous le t-shirt de mon amant, et je pris les bords entre mes mains, et le lui retira pour ainsi profiter de son torse sculpter comme un dieu. Ses mains se mirent à reproduire la même action, et nous nous retrouvâmes ainsi torses nus, continuant à savourer la proximité de nos bouche.

Une aura de dominant s'empara de moi, et je fis basculer Levi sur le lit, en plaça mon corps par dessus le siens, le contemplant ainsi dans toute sa splendeur.

Ma tête vint se nicher dans son cou, que je commença à suçoter et lécher, et dans un murmure je lui dis :

\- Levi….j'ai envie de toi en tant que soumis, j'ai envie de te prendre toute la nuit, et te faire crier comme jamais ~

Après ma courte déclaration, je repris les suçotement dans son cou, sa respiration accéléra, et d'une petite voix, il me répondis :

\- Ok morveux…

\- Tu m'as l'air bien soumis d'un coup ~

PDV Levi :

\- Tu m'as l'air bien soumis d'un coup.

Son regard était celui d'un prédateur, et j'étais la proie. Je ne me suis jamais laissé dominé avant, mais ce regard, et cette voix grave que j'ai l'impression de découvrir, me donne envie de l'être, j'ai envie de me faire prendre par Eren. Il m'excite tellement que je suis déjà dur comme de la pierre, et le dominant de la nuit ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

Il glissa lentement sa main ver ma bite et la caressa à travers le tissue de mon pantalon.

\- T'es vachement dur dis moi, c'est moi voir dominant qui te rends comme ça ?

Je ne pus répondre que d'un gémissement plaintif :

-Mhhhhh~

Il accentua ses caresses.

\- Réponds moi clairement.

Son ton était dur et sans appel, mais terriblement excitant.

-O-oui…

-Bon soumis.

Il souris, et passa sa mains en dessous mon pantalon, et me l'enleva avec mon caleçon, je fis de même avec les siens, et le regarda ainsi, lui aussi semblait dur comme jamais, et j'avais une envie irrépressible de goûter à sa queue. Je me redressa donc, et me mis à quatre pattes devant lui, son engin pile devant mon nez, il était plutôt imposant, même si il l'était moins que moi.

\- Quelle vue bandante dis moi, on dirait que ça te plais d'être le soumis ~

Je fis abstraction de son commentaire, et commença à titiller sa chose avec ma langue, je ne léchais que le bout, le torturant un peu. J'entendis un tiroir puis une bouteille s'ouvrir, et peu de temps après, je sentais quelque chose devant mon entrée, un frisson de surprise me parcourue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, c'est que mes doigts, faut bien te préparer pour ta première fois en tant que soumis.

Je ne dis toujours rien et continua à torturer encore un peu son gland avec ma bouche, n'en pouvant plus, je le pris entièrement jusqu'à la base, au même moment, le doigt d'Eren entra en moi, me procurant une sensation bizarre, mais pas inconfortable. J'entamai des va et viens sur sa queue avec ma bouche, et enroula ma langue autour d'elle, pendant ce temps là, son doigt bougeait un peu à l'intérieur, puis un deuxième vint titiller doucement mon entrée. J'accélérais mes mouvement, essayant ainsi d'oublier ses doigts.

Des gémissement de plaisir sortirent de la bouche d'Eren, et son autre mains agrippa mes cheveux, me forçant ainsi à adopter un rythme plus rapide, ses râles de plaisir devinrent de plus en plus fort, et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, trois de ses doigts bougeait dans mon cul, et aucune douleur n'était présente, seule le plaisir régnais en maître sur mon corps, quelques gémissements sortirent de ma bouche, mais je continuais tout de même mon activité sur son sex.

-Levi….ahhhhh ~ c'est tellement bon, tu es si doué ~ Je...je vais venir ~ avale tout mon lait ~ Ahhhhhh ~

Et dans un dernier cris de plaisir, Eren se vida en moi, et comme demandé, j'avalais toute sa semence, la trouvant exquise, comme d'habitude. Je retira ma bouche et tomba sur le dos. Mon érection à moi était toujours présente, et ça devenais douloureux, je voulais me soulager au plus vite. Mon amant s'avança ver moi, avec son regard de prédateur, la chambre avait beau être dans la pénombre totale, j'arrivais encore à décerner ses yeux de loup affamé. Et cela me changeait bien du petit agneau dont j'ai l'habitude de dévorer régulièrement.

Sa ma caressa mes abdos, elle descendis par la suite ver mon entre jambe, qu'il toucha de ses quelques doigts, sa main continua son chemin et retourna ver mon trou, et trois de ses doigts revinrent me combler de l'intérieur. Mes gémissement de plaisir emplirent toute la pièce, et je bougea mon bassin, recherchant plus de contact.

-Mhhhhh~ E-Erennnn~

\- C'est bon ?

-O-Ouiiii~

\- Bon chien ~

Sa bouche revint prendre d'assaut la mienne, nos langue n'attendirent pas plus pour se retrouver et ainsi continuer leur danse mutuel.

Les doigts à l'intérieur de moi ne me suffisait pas, je voulais autre chose, une chose bien plus imposante, que seule Eren pouvait me donner. Je voulais que sa bite me remplisse entièrement, qu'il me prenne violemment toute la nuit, sans arrêt, j'étais au maximum de mon excitation.

Cependant, ses doigts étaient toujours présent, et il avait bien remarqué que je voulais autre chose pour prendre mon pied.

-Arrête de jouer morveux….je veux la vraie chose ~

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Dis le clairement et gentiment, sinon je ne comprendrais pas ~

-j-jamais ….

-Vraiment ? ~

Ses doigts allèrent de plus en plus vite, et si il continuait ainsi, j'allais jouir avant d'avoir eu sa queue en moi, et je n'en avais pas envie, je me résigna donc à lui demander tel le soumis que je suis cette nuit :

-P-pitité maître….je-je veux votre…..b-bite dans mon cul, s'il vous plais ~

-Et bien voilà ~

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, ses doigts se retirèrent, et Eren s'enfonça d'un coup sec en moi, me procurant ainsi un énorme plaisir, me faisant jouir sur le coup.

\- Ce n'est pas bien ça, depuis quand tu peux jouir avant ton maître hein ?

Il se retira et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en moi, faisant trembler mon corps de plaisir. Ses coups devinrent de plus en plus fort et rapide, ses va et viens devenait addictifs, et nos gémissements emplissaient la chambre en entier, peut être même que les voisins en profitait tout autant, mais j'en avais rien à faire, seul ce qu'Eren était en train de me faire comptais pour moi en cet instant.

Je croisa mes jambes derrière son dos, voulant plus de proximité, et bougeait mon bassin en même temps.

Un gémissement plus fort que les précédents sortis de ma bouche, il l'avait trouvé.

\- C'est ici pas vrai ? ~

Il redonne un coup de butoir à cet endrois, plus fort que le précédent.

\- Ton endroit sensible ! ~

Eren repartis dans une série de va et viens, chaque coups tout aussi rapide et fort que le précédent, il frappais ma prostate sans aucune retenue et douceur, mais j'en avais rien à faire parce que c'était divinement bon. Mes gémissement sortais par centaines, et se complétais avec ceux d'Eren, tout aussi nombreux.

Je ne compte plus le nombre d'orgasme que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant depuis le début, mais j'en avais eu assez pour toute une vie, pourtant j'en voulais encore, je ne me sentais pas rassasié, et Eren non plus.

Dans un gémissement, je vint encore une fois, sur mon torse, et Eren me rejoignait en se lâchant en moi, me remplissant au plus profond de moi.

Mais j'en voulais encore.

Je me mis à quatre pattes de nouveaux, montrant mon cul à Eren, il n'attendis pas autre chose pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches, et me reprendre violemment d'un coup sec. Ses coups de butoir repartirent de plus belle, il pilonna encore et encore ma prostate. Il baissa sa tête sur mon dos, et me mordis une partie de ma chaire, il vint ensuite lécher la trace qu'il venait de me faire, sans pour autant arrêter ses coups bien placés.

Sa main descendis de ma hanche jusqu'à ma bite, et il se mit à me masturber au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

-E-Eren ~ c'est trop….bonnnnnn ~ !!!

-Pour moi aussi bébé ~ t'es si serré ~ c'est le paradis ton cul ~

Et dans un ultime cris, je me lâcha dans la main d'Eren et sur les draps, après quelques autres coups de hanches, mon amant se vida entièrement en moi, me remplissant ainsi de son sperme, sensation que je trouvais superbe.

On tomba sur le lit, épuisés de cette partie de jambe en l'air plutôt exceptionnelle, Eren se retira de moi, recouvra nos corps nus de la couverture, et me pris dans ces bras.

\- C'était géniale Levi, c'est la première fois en 5 ans où je te vois comme ça, c'est pas déplaisant ~

\- N'en profite pas trop gamin, c'est exceptionnelle, dès demain, tu retourneras à ta vie de soumis ai lit. Tu aurais pu mettre une capote au moins, je sens ton sperme qui dégouline de mon cul…

Sa main glissa lentement jusqu'à celui ci, et il rentra un doigt, vérifiant me dires.

-C'est vrai.

Un gémissement non contrôlé sortie encore une fois de ma bouche, et malgré nos précédents round, il m'avait de nouveau excité. Je glissa ma main qui était sur son torse jusqu'à son sex, que je me mis à branler, pour me venger, Eren compris mon initiative, et rentra un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur, débutant des mouvements de ciseaux.

Je me releva, me mis à califourchon sur son bassin, pris sa queue dans ma main, et m'empala lentement sur elle.

On était repartis pour un autre round.

Finalement, c'est pas si mal d'être soumis……

…...mais c'est bien mieux de le dominer.


	4. 4 : Dans la voiture

Je sentais sa bite devenir de plus en plus grosse contre ma langue, je retirais ma bouche, le branlant rapidement avec ma main pour compenser, malgré les gémissements qui sortaient inlassablement de ma bouche, je parvins articuler quelques mots.

\- T-tu vas... hum...b-bientôt Ah ! hannnn ~ jouir mhhhh...

\- Avale tout Eren !

Nous nous étions arrêtés sur un parking en plein air, et nous venions d'entamer notre nouveau jeu sexuel : Baiser dans une voiture.

Un peu avant ce foutoir : PDV Eren :

Il faisait à présent nuit, et Levi ne devait plus tarder à rentrer de son boulot, il finissait un peu plus tard qu d'habitude en raison de la deadline qui approchait à grand pas, c'était l'effervescence dans sa maison d'édition en ce moment.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et un Levi visiblement fatigué encore une fois fis son apparition. Il s'avança dans l'entrée, retira ses chaussures, pausa son manteau et sa sacoche, et vint s'allonger sur moi dans le canapé.

\- Plus les jours passent, et plus tu sembles fatigué mon chérie, tu devrais peut être prendre un ou deux jours de congés non ?

\- Dis pas de bêtises gamin, si je prends un jour ou deux de congé, qui sera là pour empêcher Hanji de tuer nos auteur à cause du retard ?

\- Bah...Erwin ? C'est le patron après tout.

Un rire froid s'échappa des fines bouches de mon homme.

\- Mon « patron » comme tu dis, s'envoie en l'air avec ton ami le blondinet quasiment tout les jours dans son bureau, Hanji pourrait très bien mettre feux à tout le bâtiment, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Et je dois bien avouer que moi aussi j'ai envie d'égorger ces auteurs, pas foutue de respecter un délai, c'est pas compliqué pourtant...

Je lui caressa la tête pour l'apaiser un peu.

Cependant, le téléphone de Levi vint gâcher ce moment de calme, il se leva en pestant et décrocha au téléphone.

-Allo ?

-...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux quatre yeux ?

-...,...

-C'est une blague j'espère ?

-...

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, même si il doit vomir ses tripes pour me le rendre, je veux ce foutue bouquin ce soir !

-...

-Et alors ? C'est pas la mort 41 de fièvre, quand on veut on peut !

-...

\- Oui bah il mourra après m'avoir rendu son bouquin ! Combien de chapitre il lui reste ?

-...

\- Tu lui dis de me l'écrire fissa, et que je pars maintenant le chercher chez lui, j'aurais ce manuscrit, qu'il soit mort ou vif. Au revoir maint-

\- ... !

\- Quoi la folle ?

-...

\- Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre que ton cousin soit branleur de dindon à temps pleins ?

-...

-Non, ça n'intéresse pas Eren non plus ! Alors tais toi maintenant, je pars chercher ce manuscrit de mes deux !

Il coupa l'appel, visiblement énervé. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

\- Un branleur de dindon ?

\- Hanji et ses délire, j'ai arrêter de chercher depuis longtemps, bon, je vais y aller, j'aurais ce putain de manuscrit avant la fin de cette journée.

\- Tu prends la voiture ?

\- Oui, l'auteur habite à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Je t'accompagne dans ce cas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras mon amour ~

Je me leva du canapé, mis mes chaussures, pris une veste et sortie de l'appartement, j'attendis que Levi ferma la porte, puis nous descendîmes jusqu'à la voiture tout les deux. Levi pris la place du conducteur, et moi celle du passager, il démarra le contact et partis en direction de la maison du pauvre auteur.

Durant le trajet, le silence régnait en maître, mais il était loin d'être pesant, au contraire, il était agréable. Nous arrivâmes une trentaine de minutes plus tard, faut dire que notre ville est plutôt grande.

\- Tu restes là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Enfin j'espère...

\- Bonne chance dans ce cas là.

Il me fis un chaste baisé avant de sortir de la voiture.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Je sais, c'est pour l'auteur que je souhaite bonne chance, il en aura bien besoin.

-Tch...

Et sans un mot de plus, il ferma sa porte et partis en direction de la maison de l'auteur qui était pile en face de la voiture. Levi marchât jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et toqua trois fois sur la porte, quelques secondes plus tard, un homme de la quarantaine environ lui ouvra la porte, il semblait être sur le point de mourir, mais Levi en fit abstraction, il entra sans se soucier du pauvre homme et referma la porte derrière lui.

Je me laissa tomber sur le siège, pris mon téléphone et envoya un message à Armin :

à Armin :

Yo, tu savais que le métier de branleur de dindon existait ?

De Armin :

Laisse moi deviner...Hanji ?

À Armin :

T trop fort, sinon, tranquille quand tu baises avec Erwin, tout le monde est au courant que vous le faite dans son bureau pendant les heures de travail.

De Armin :

...

De Armin :

...

à Armin :

T toujours en vie ?

De Armin :

Nonnnnnnn !! Je suis mort de honte !!!! Je vais m'enterrer dans un troue, plus jamais je ne sortirais en ville !!!!!!!

à Armin :

Je te souhaites bien du bonheur avec ton troue (on parle bien d'un troue creusé dans la terre hein ?)

J'entendis une porte claquée, je tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit, et vis Levi sortir de chez l'auteur avec une clé USB dans la main, j'envoyai une dernier message à Armin puis éteignis mon téléphone.

à Armin :

Je te laisse vieux, à plus.

Levi arriva jusqu'à la voiture, ouvrit la porte et s'asseyait devant le volant, il posa la clé USB dans la poche de son manteau et démarra la voiture. Je demanda, plutôt amusé par la situation :

\- L'auteur est toujours en vie ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais au moins j'ai ce foutue manuscrit, ça faisait une semaine qu'il devait me le rendre, malade ou pas, tant pis pour sa gueule.

-T'es vraiment impitoyable toi...

\- Je sais.

Il fis marche arrière et sortie de la rue dans laquelle nous étions, il reprit la direction de l'appartement, mais je l'arrêta :

\- Levi, on pourrait aller quelque part avant ?

\- Aller où ? Il est minuit passé, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire à cette heure là ?

J'approchais ma bouche de son oreille et murmura sensuellement :

\- J'ai une idée de jeu mon amour ~

Je descendis ma bouche ver son cou et me mit à mordiller et suçoter doucement sa peau laiteuse, je sentis sa respiration accélérer et son excitation monter. Il me répondis avec le même ton sensuel que j'avais employé auparavant :

\- Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

\- C'est une surprise, trouve juste un parking en plein air Levi ~

La voiture redémarra et Levi partis en direction de ma demande plutôt osée, pendant qu'il roulait, je fis glisser ma main ver sa entrejambe, et commença à la caresser doucement à travers son pantalon, je continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle durcisse un minimum, puis déboutonna son pantalon, je passa ensuite ma main en dessous du tissu, alla ver l'élastique de son caleçon que je souleva grâce à mes doigts, et me mis à doucement caresser sa peau de mes doigts.

Le regard toujours concentré sur la route, il tourna après un feu, et arrêta la voiture sur un parking en plein aire, comme je le lui avais demandé plus tôt.

Ma main faisait maintenant des va et viens rapide sur son sexe qui commençait à devenir dur.

Nos regard s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, une lueur sensuel et pleine d'envie dansait dans nos yeux respectif, et c'est alors que ma main lui donnait du plaisir, nos deux bouches vinrent se rejoindre dans un baisé au début chaste, puis de plus en plus sauvage.

Nos langues jouaient avec l'autre, quelques fois, les dents de l'un mordaient les lèvres de l'autre, faisant montrer l'excitation.

La bouche de Levi descendit, sa langue traça un sillon sur ma peau, passant par ma mâchoire, à l'aide de ses doigts, il baissa mon t-shirt, ascendant ainsi à ma clavicule, son muscle rose se baladais partout sur ma peau brulante, me faisant fermer les yeux, mais ma main ne s'était pourtant toujours pas arrêté.

Il me fit quelques suçons, certains plus fort que d'autres, il passa sa langue dessus, et le regarda d'un air fière.

Il remontais son visage, et se mit à lécher mon oreille comme bon lui semblait, il suça mon lobe, mordis mon cartilage puis le léchait, avant de venir me susurrer d'une voix excitante :

\- Eren, je veux ta bouche en bas, elle est dure uniquement pour toi mon chéri ~

\- Hum.. Levi ~

J'avais gémis malgré moi, il avait dis cette phrase tout en pinçant mon tétons de ses doigts, commençant à me rendre dur par la même occasion.

Je ne répondis rien de plus, de toute façon, il connaissais déjà la réponse, je me positionna de sorte à ce que mon visage sois au niveau de sa braguette, je sortis doucement son membre, fit encore des va et vient dessus, donnant seulement quelques coups de langue sur le gland, le faisant grogner de plaisir, mais aussi d'impatience.

Pendant que ma bouche prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer, sa main à lui vint retirer le bas de jogging que je portais ainsi que mon sous-vêtement, il rapportais ses doigts jusqu'a sa bouche, et d'après le bruit que j'entendais, il les suçaient avidement, les lubrifiant au possible, une fois les bruit de succion stoppés, sa main se dirigea vers mon cul, et ses doigts mouillés vinrent titiller mon troue, tournant autour, me faisant à mon tour grogner d'impatience.

Je laissa ma langue parcourir lentement sa verge, puis allait sucer la base, léchant ses boules tout en le branlant, sa réaction fut rapide, des gémissements étouffés sortais les uns après les autres de sa bouche, et son doigt quand à lui entrait en moi, me, procurant un soulagement et un plaisir sans fin.

Je remontais ma langue lentement, dans le sens inverse cette fois, et je pris sa bite en entier dans ma bouche, lui donnant ainsi pleinement satisfaction, satisfaction qui me fut rendue de suite, car un deuxième doits vint se joindre dans mon cul, commençant ainsi des mouvements de ciseaux, j'étais beau être en triade le sucer, mes gémissement de plaisir sortais quand même de ma bouche et s'accordait à ceux de mon amant.

Il n'avais pas besoin de toucher à mon sexe pour que j'atteigne l'orgasme, je me sentais de plus en plus excité, ma bite était maintenant toute dure, et du jus coulais de celle ci, pendant que Levi prenait son pied à me baiser avec ses doigts, de mon côté, je prenais un grand plaisir à le sucer de la sorte. Ma bouche bougea de plus en plus vite, en raccord avec ses doigts qui me baisaient de plus en plus rapidement, mes hanches commencèrent à bouger d'elle même, recherchant plus de contact avec ses merveilleux doigts. Je sentais sa bite devenir de plus en plus grosse contre ma langue, je retirais ma bouche, le branlant rapidement avec ma main pour compenser, malgré les gémissements qui sortaient inlassablement de ma bouche, je parvins articuler quelques mots.

\- T-tu vas... hum...b-bientôt Ah ! hannnn ~ jouir mhhhh...

\- Avale tout Eren !

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour reprendre son membre en bouche, en lui donnant quelques gorges profondes, de la bave coulait sur le côté, ma langue s'enroulait d'elle même autour de sa bite dure, et mes dents frôlaient parfois sa peau pour lui donner plus de plaisir. De sa main qui n'était pas occupée, il posa ses doigts sur mes cheveux, et tira quelques mèche d'entre eux, au bout de quelques minutes dans cette position, sa main entière appuya sur mon crâne, me faisant avaler la totalité de sa bite, au moment où un liquide se répandit dans mon palais, ma conscience était partie ailleurs, je ne pensais plus à ses longs doigts qui jouaient avec mon cul, mais mon attention se reporta sur ma bouche, j'avais reçue une montée de plaisir indescriptible lorsqu'il s'était lâché en moi, me forçant à avaler, bien que cela m'excitais encore plus. Un long râle de plaisir vint accompagner sa jouissance.

Je retira ma bouche, le souffle court.

Je tourna ma tête et le regarda dans les yeux, je n'avais toujours pas été soulagé, mon cul en voulait encore plus, toujours plus, seul Levi pouvait subvenir à mes besoin sexuel.

Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de parler pour que ses doigts s'activèrent de nouveau, il bougeaient rapidement, faisaient des mouvement en ciseau, mes hanches se mouvaient d'elles mêmes, les gémissement sortaient sans que je puisse les contrôler, il rajouta un troisième et dernier doigts, et avec ces trois là, il alla s'acharner sur ma prostate, me faisant voir les étoiles comme jamais.

\- Oh oui Levi ! Encore ! J'adoreeee ~ Hannnn ~ Baise moi encore chéri !

Il ne me répondis pas, mais ses doigts accélèrent de nouveaux, et s'acharnèrent de nouveau sur mon endroit sensible, j'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri aux 7ème ciel, les sensations étaient telles que je gémissais sans même me soucier de l'endroit où nous étions.

Mon cul bougeait toujours autant, suivant le rythme de ses doigts, je sentais le point de non retour arriver, une chaleur se répandit dans tout mon corps, et dans un ultime gémissement, je jouis, faisant partir ma conscience loin de ce monde ci.

\- Liviiiiiiii ! Ahhhh ~ Je joui je joui ! Ouiiiii ~

Mon corps fut pris de spasmes, puis retomba sur le siège, mon souffle n'avait jamais été aussi rapide, mon torse se soulevait de haut en bas, et mes yeux se fermèrent de fatiguent.

\- T'a vraiment pris ton pied là Eren hein ? ~

\- Ouiiii ~ J'en veux encore mon amour, rentrons à la maison et baise moi comme une chienne toute la nuit ~

\- Hmmm ~

Il alluma voiture, nous faisant ainsi partir du parking dans lequel notre 4 ème jeux sexuel avait eu lieu.

OOOOOO

Signé : L'auteur de Ereri salace.


	5. 5 : Avec des sextoys

Les invités étaient dans le salon, on pouvait entendre des bribes de discussions parvenir jusqu'à la cuisine.

J'étais assis sur le plan de travail, dans une position où le jouet à l'intérieur de moi allait de plus en plus profond. Levi me branlait, placé entre mes cuisses, tout en suçant mes tétons, les mordillants quelques fois.

Je mordais mes lèvres pour sortir le moins de bruits possible, mais ses mains et sa langue étaient à la fois divinement bonnes et diaboliques.

\- Haa ~ L-levi, laisse-moi jouir...

Il arrêta de torturer mes tétons et me perça avec son regard de prédateur, sa main continuait ses va-et-viens sur ma queue tandis que le sextoy vibrait discrètement en moi.

\- Pas question, c'est ta punition pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Pitié... Je vais gémir devant eux si tu continue...

\- Retiens toi Eren, je te baiserai bien comme il faut quand ils seront partis.

Cette idée fit monter mon excitation d'un cran au dessus, je mordais ma lèvre de plus en plus fort pour ne pas gémir de plaisir et de douleur. Les deux se mélangeaient trop bien pour que je puisse faire la différence dès à présent.

Erwin et Armin étaient venus dîner chez nous après que je les aies invités. Levi avait, lui, décidé de me mettre un god vibrant durant toute la soirée. 

...

Quelques temps avant, dans l'appartement de Eren et Levi : 

Comme d'habitude, Levi rentrait vers 19h30, fatigué de sa journée à la maison d'édition. J'étais, quant à moi, assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder une série sur mon ordinateur . Il ouvrit doucement la porte, la referma, posa ses affaires, dénoua légèrement sa cravate et ses premiers boutons. Habitude qu'il avait dont je ne me laisserai jamais d'en observer les moindres détails.

Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, il marchait vers moi, se colla derrière mon dos, puis commença à passer sa main sous mon haut. Sa bouche, quant à elle, vint se coller à mon cou, léchant et suçotant ma peau hâlée.

\- Humm ~ Tu es déjà excité mon amour ?

Il décolla un instant sa bouche de ma peau pour me répondre.

\- Oui, j'ai envie de toi maintenant. Enlève tes vêtements et viens dans la chambre pour que je puisse te baiser.

Certains pourraient trouver ça trop dur comme demande, mais Levi savait exactement que j'aimais ça, et que ça m'excitait énormément quand il me parlait de cette façon prédatrice et autoritaire. Je balançais ma tête en arrière pour profiter de ses caresses divines. Sa deuxième main s'était jointe à la première sous mon t-shirt, et à deux, elles caressaient et tiraient mes tétons. Des charges de plaisir traversaient mon corps à chaque fois que ses mains pinçaient mes deux bourgeons. Sa langue, s'était maintenant mise à l'œuvre sur mon oreille, il mordait puis suçait mon lobe, faisant ainsi parcourir des décharges de plaisir partout dans mon corps.

Ces signaux de bonheur se regroupaient tous au même endroit, me faisant durcir très rapidement.

J'en oublie vite le reste, puis me leva du canapé pour partir vers la chambre pour continuer mon affaire torride avec Levi.

Sans dire un mot, il me rejoignit dans notre pièce qui a été le plus souvent témoin de nos ébats passionnés. Il me plaqua sur le mur, m'arracha mon haut et le reste de mes habits. Il me prit dans ses bras, puis dans un réflexe automatique j'entourais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Levi me porta jusqu'au lit, puis me jeta dessus, il était debout devant moi, et pris d'excitation, j'écartai mes deux jambes, fis lentement glisser ma main le long de mon corps, et commença à me branler. J'ouvris la bouche pour lâcher des gémissements qui je sais l'excite beaucoup, puis petit à petit, ma main allait de plus en plus vite.

Levi s'approcha de moi, toujours avec sa démarche de dominant, il prit ma main sur mon sexe, la retira, puis il pencha son visage sur mon torse, et commença à sucer mes tétons durs eux aussi. Sa langue descendit, peu à peu elle glissait vers mon sexe, jusqu'à ce que ses divines lèvres arrivent dessus. Il sortit sa langue, puis commença à lécher ma queue, avant de l'avaler entièrement. Je mordais ma lèvre sous le plaisir dominant, puis laissa ma voix s'exprimer.

À ce moment là, on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Une voix depuis le hall se fit entendre :

\- EREEEEEEN ? C'EST ARMIN ET ERWIN ! ON EST ARRIVÉS ! VOUS ÊTES LÀ ?

On s'était figés, incapable de dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Levi avait encore ma queue en bouche, et moi j'étais entièrement à poil sur le lit, les cuisses écartées. Complètement pris de cours, puis ne sachant quoi faire, il me regarda dans les yeux.

J'entendis les pas de nos invités se rapprocher dangereusement de la chambre, puis dans un instinct de survie, je dis :

\- On est là Armin ! On est en train de se changer avec Levi, allume la télé on arrive dans deux minutes !

On entendit leur pas s'éloigner, puis le bruit de la télé vint recouvrir le silence dangereux.

Levi me regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, puis à ce moment là, sa main se mit à jouer avec mes boules, et sa bouche continuait ses va et viens le long de ma queue. Je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche, ne voulant laisser sortir des gémissements de plaisir incontrôlés.

Levi arrêta son traitement divin, se leva, puis partit dans le dressing l'espace d'un instant. Il revint avec une petite boîte, la posa à côté de moi, les jambes toujours écartées.

L'un de ses mains se posa sur mon genou, puis elle glissa lentement vers l'intérieur, jusqu'à arriver à mon cul. Son autre main sortit de la boîte un tube de lubrifiant, il en versa sur mon trou, et commença à me doigter rapidement. Son autre main libre prit un vibromasseur dans la boîte, et il remplaça ses doigts par ce jouet. Je maintenais mes mains sur ma bouche, sinon j'aurais gémis de plaisir sous ses actes.

Il pris ma main pour m'aider à me relever et me dit :

\- Tu m'expliques ce que fout ce duo d'imbéciles heureux chez nous alors qu'on était sur le point de baiser ?

\- Ce matin Armin m'a demandé s'ils pouvaient tous les deux venir manger à la maison ce soir, j'ai accepté puis voulu t'en parler, mais tu as commencé à me toucher et à m'exciter, j'avais complètement oublié.

\- Tu vas être puni pour ça. Je suis dur comme pas possible et frustré comme jamais.

Il rapprocha nos deux corps, colla son torse au mien, sa bouche, se rapprocha lentement de mon oreille, puis, de sa voix grave et sensuelle il me dit :

\- Le god dans ton cul vibrera toute la soirée, mais pas assez fort pour te permettre de jouir. À aucun moment il ne s'arrêtera, et si jamais tu gémis en présence de nos invités, je ne te toucherais plus pendant 1 semaine entière. Voilà le prix pour m'avoir frustré.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il vint pousser l'objet plus profond en moi, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Haaa ~

\- Compris Eren ?

\- Oui maître ~

...

Quelques minutes après, tout le monde est à table, Levi et Armin discutent ensemble :

\- Vous avez décidé de prendre des vacances et de laisser votre sale gamin seul chez vous ?

Levi était en train de tenir la conversation avec Armin et Erwin. Il avait lancé la conversation sur leur enfant, Thom. Le couple de blond l'avait adopté il y a 2 ans, et était au comble du bonheur avec ce petit bout d'homme, bien qu'avec les autres gens de leur entourage, ce qui était leur plus précieux trésor se transformait en diablotin incontrôlable. Erin avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'en occuper seul une après-midi, il s'était juré que même pour tout l'or du monde, ce monstre devait rester le plus loin possible de lui.

Armin répondait à Levi tout sourire et confiant :

\- Non voyons, il est pas seul, Hanji a accepté de venir le garder.

Levi répliqua sur un ton sarcastique :

\- Vous avez préféré sauver la case « abandon » et sauter directement à celle de « l'assassinat indirect », pas con.

\- J'ai une réelle confiance en Hanji, Levi ! Elle va bien s'occuper de notre enfant !

\- Tu dois être aussi atteint du bocale que cette folle. Elle sait même pas s'occuper d'un poisson rouge, alors d'un gosse...

Erin avait depuis longtemps décroché. Il était le seul à ne dire aucun mots. Erwin observait Armin et Levi débattre, tout en rajoutant de l'huile sur le feu quand cela lui plaisait.

De son côté, le pauvre châtain faisait tout son possible pour ne pas rougir, ou même gémir. Le god en lui vibrait, mais très faiblement, et donc pas assez fort pour lui permettre de jouir. Cependant, à l'abri du regard des autres, il ondulait légèrement son bassin pour augmenter le mouvement de l'objet en plastique dans son cul.

Il se leva de table, et prétexta ouvrir une deuxième bouteille de vin pour justifier son absence. Il s'enfuit dans la cuisine, ferma la porte derrière lui, puis il s'assit sur le plan de travail. Sa main, descendait le long de son corps, il prit ses tétons en main, jouait avec, comme Levi le faisait si bien, puis continuait de se caresser.

Son excitation, qui était déjà bien présente, ne faisait qu'augmenter. Son esprit partit loin, et ses gémissements commençaient à emplir rapidement la pièce.

Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure de l'extase grandissante, la main d'Eren s'était mise à défaire son pantalon, puis à libérer son membre qui était devenu bien trop dur.

Il prit sa queue en main, puis fit de légers mouvements de va-et-viens, qui se transformaient en rapide coups de poignet.

Eren était parti tellement loin qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir, puis qu'une deuxième personne était rentrée.

Le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'une main avait stoppé ses mouvements frénétiques de soulagement.

Il eut de la peine à articuler, sa respiration était saccadée.

\- L-Levi ?

Sans même obtenir une quelconque réponse, la main de son amant commença à bouger lentement. Eren balança son visage en arrière, profitant pleinement de ce que lui faisait Levi.

\- Alors comme ça, tu décides de t'éclipser dans la cuisine pour te branler tout seul ? Tu es assez téméraire ce soir. Tu es en manque de punition c'est ça ?

Le regard de Levi se voulait noir, et son ton autoritaire, mais au lieu d'impressionner Eren, celui-ci devint encore plus excité. Bougeant son bassin pour rejoindre la cadence du dominant. Le soumis avait du mal à formuler une phrase complète et cohérente, son envie de jouir était bien trop forte pour lui permettre cela. Son sexe était tellement dur, et son envie de se libérer tellement présente, que le fait de ne pas arriver à jouir le frustrait énormément.

Il savait ce qu'il lui manquait, il savait que seule une personne possédait ce que Eren désirait le plus à ce moment précis.

PDV Eren :

Je mordais mes lèvres pour sortir le moins de bruit possible, mais ses mains et sa langue étaient à la fois divinement bons et diaboliques.

\- Haa ~ L-levi, laisse-moi jouir...

Il arrêta de torturer mes tétons, et me regarda avec son regard empli de désir, sa main continuait ses va-et-vient sur ma queue tandis que le sextoy vibrait discrètement en moi.

\- Pas question, c'est ta punition pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Pitié... Je vais gémir devant eux si tu continues...

\- Retiens-toi Eren, je te baiserai bien comme il faut quand ils seront partis.

Malgré la promesse de Levi, Eren ne pouvait attendre. Je demandai une nouvelle fois, le ton plaintif.

\- Je t'en pris... S-seule ta queue peut me faire... mhhh ~ j-jouir...

\- Tu es tellement perverti Eren... Ça m'excite encore plus de te torturer quand tu es dans cet état là ~

Les mouvements de mains et de sucions de Levi s'arrêtèrent, il passa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, et sortit un petit œuf vibrant, moins grand que celui qu'ils avaient utilisé au parc, mais tout aussi vibrant. Le jouet possédait un élastique attaché à celui ci, permettant ainsi de fixer l'objet vibrant sur la queue dure de quelqu'un. Je compris ce que Levi voulait faire, puis comme si c'était naturel, j'avançais mon bassin, et dis à mon amant :

\- Vite Levi ! Je n'en peux plus... Fais-moi jouir je t'en pris !

Mon esprit était déjà parti, le plaisir et le désir d'éjaculer avaient pris le dessus. Je voulais jouir, cet envie était à la limite du bestial, mais je m'en foutais. Mon excitation était telle que je pouvais dire n'importe quoi à Levi pour me soulager.

Mon dominant prit ma queue en main, et plaça le jouet collé au bout.

Il actionna les vibrations, et là Eren sentit son corps partir dans tous les sens. La sensation des vibrations rapides et puissantes sur son membre était telle qu'il gémissait sans même penser aux invités.

Sa voix criait, gémissait, exposait son plaisir en long et large.

Mais cela ne lui suffisait toujours pas, et ça, son compagnon l'avait bien compris. Il prit Eren dans ses bras, et lui dit :

\- Armin et Erwin sont partis en trombe il y a quelques minutes, apparemment Hanji aurait perdu leur gamin en ville. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper pleinement de toi maintenant que ces gêneurs sont partis.

PDV Externe :

Il l'amena jusqu'à leur chambre pour reprendre leur activité qui avait été interrompue. Eren avait à peine écouté ce que Levi venait de lui dire, il voulait juste que Levi et lui prenne leur pied.

Une fois arrivés, le plus petit jeta le plus grand sur le matelas, et enleva tout ses habits ainsi que ceux de son chéri. Il n'attendait pas plus longtemps pour se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de Eren qui était allongé sur le dos, le plaisir ayant pris le contrôle de son esprit.

Le noiraud commença par le couvrir de baisers ardents, puis petit à petit, les baisers se transformèrent en morsures et suçons un peu partout sur le corps. Et Levi comme Eren, dans un besoin possessif de prouver qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement, se marquaient frénétiquement.

Le désir fou de sexe était maintenant palpable dans toute la chambre.

Levi se mit à genoux, puis releva le haut de son corps, et Eren comprit ce qu'il devait faire.

Il se mit à quatre pattes, le visage devant la bite dure de son amour, puis sans attendre, il se mit à la sucer. Sa langue fit toute la longueur et le tour de ce bâton qu'il aimait tant. Il la goba entièrement en bouche sans plus attendre, il prenait tout autant de plaisir que Levi dans cet acte.

Son amant gémissait de bonheur et de plaisir, ses doigts s'étaient perdus dans la chevelure d'Eren, et il tirait dessus pour imposer une cadence rapide et profonde au jeune châtain qui était plus que ravi de cette initiative.

Les vibrations des jouets se faisaient entendre en même temps que les bruits de succions.

D'un coup sec, Levi tira la bouche d'Eren hors de son activité, il le pris par le hanches, et le tourna dans l'autre sens. Le cul rebondit de son amants était dressé devant lui, et Levi pouvait clairement voir le god remuer et vibrer en lui. Sa main qui était précédemment sur le creux des reins de son partenaire glissa lentement. Arrachant des gémissements plaintifs à Eren, et des requêtes peu compréhensibles entrecoupées par des gémissements.

\- L-levi ! Ahhh ~ pitié... baise ~ mhhh ~ m-moi ! Hann ~

Levi n'en pouvant plus lui aussi, prit le jouet dans le cul d'Eren, le retira sans plus de cérémonie, posa ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches de son chéri, et rentra rapidement en lui.

Dans un gémissement de pure bonheur, Eren se sentait enfin rempli, le membre si long et dure du dominant lui remplissait son intérieur, il pouvait la sentir en lui, et il adorait cette sensation de plaisir intense. De nouveau, des phrases sortaient de sa bouche, bien qu'il gémissait énormément aussi.

\- Si...si grosse ~ mhhh ~ enfin elle ... Ah ! E-en moi~

Eren commençait déjà à bouger ses hanches, ne résistant aucunement à son envie de se faire pilonner comme une bête par son amant, qui ne mit pas longtemps à prendre part aux mouvements frénétiques et rapides.

Il se retirait, provoquant des gémissements plaintifs, puis il rentrait encore plus fort, faisant gémir comme un fou son soumis.

Il le baisa ainsi sans retenue, et gémissait lui aussi son plaisir débordant :

\- Putain ! Eren t'es tellement bon ! Hmmm ~

\- Hann ! Levi ~ Encore ! J'en veux plus ! Oh ouiii ~

Eren suppliait Levi de le baiser encore plus fort, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Leur mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides et synchronisés, on sentait que les deux étaient sur le bord de la jouissance.

Puis dans un dernier râle de plaisir, Levi jouit en Eren, le remplissant ainsi de son sperme. Eren bien plus en haut du septième ciel vint lui aussi à son tour, son corps tremblant de plaisir, et sa voix complètement éteinte après les nombreux gémissements.

Ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux sur le matelas, épuisés comme ils l'avaient été peu de fois.

Levi éteignit et retira le dernier jouet que Eren avait d'accroché à sa queue. Puis tout les deux s'endormirent, sans se poser de questions.

Signé : L'auteur de ereri salace.


End file.
